1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shielded shell, and more especially to a shielded shell for an electronic connector, which is provided with an interior shielded body and an exterior shielded body reliable and steady engaging with the connector.
2. The Related Art
Conventional electronic connector has an insulating body, which receives a plurality of terminals and is enclosed with a shielded shell. The shielded shell is made of thin metal board and latched with the insulating body by conventional latching structure. A plurality of elastic slices is set at the top surface, bottom surface and two lateral surfaces of the shielded shell. The elastic slices prop the shielded shell of the mated connector when the electronic connector mates with the mated connector, so that the fixation function between the two connectors is obtained.
The electronic connector for transmitting power usually has the structure as illustrated above. In general, the power connector needs a reliable and steady mechanical and electronic connection in order to provide a steady signal transmission, so that a biggish inserting and pulling force is required. The power connector only has one shielded body, so the intensity is weak. When the power connector mates with the mated connector, a biggish inserting force is generated. The latching structure of the shielded shell is released from the plastic casing due to the deformation of the shielded shell.